The New York Longitudinal Study, in progress since 1956, has identified and defined categories of temperament, developed reliable methods for its rating, and studied the continuities and discontinuities of temperament over time and determined its pertinence for normal and deviant development through childhood into adolescence. This research will utilize the Study population who are now beginning to enter early adult life, as well as the longitudinal data already collected, to pursue a number of objectives: 1. Develop methods for identifying and rating temperament in adult life; 2. trace the evolution of behavior disorders from their appearance at earlier ages into early adult life and earlier childhood-adolescent patterns; 4. trace different outcomes in early adult life from similar earlier patterns; and 5. explore some of the accumulated anterospective data for specific analyses of interest. New data will be collected by interviews with the 136 subjects, which will cover temperament, school, work and social adjustment, relationships with family, plans and goals, patterns of coping with stress, and any symptoms of behavior disorder. Retrospective recall of early childhood life will be tested by a series of questions. The parents will also be interviewed as regarding subject's temperament and behavioral functioning. The new and previously gathered data will be analyzed through a combination of qualitative and quantitative methods, as in previous studies with this population.